Mako Outtakes
by storyteller362
Summary: Just a couple of facts and a short drabble that didn't make it into my Truth About Mermaids original fic and rewritten one. A cute Bella and Rita bonding fic and different explanations of things.


**Random Facts that didn't go in my original and rewrite because I wasn't exactly sure where to put it. So this is just a list of random facts that might be useful. Some of them more head canon and such. This is also some stuff that I have found watching Mako Mermaids season 2.**

 **The Story outtake is an idea I had that was the idea of Rita and Bella talking about Rita telling Ondina and such about Bella.**

* * *

 **Story Outttakes**

"Do you think I should tell my Evie, Zac, and my nieces?" asked Rita looking at the young substitute. Bella Hartley only shrugged her shoulders at the idea. The fact that they were real mermaids out there still stunned her to some degree. Not like her real mermaids, but real mermaids that were born this way. It was a very strange and odd thought.

"I don't see why not," said Bella as they walked by a science class being taught. "I mean if Evie and Zac have tails we could help each other out. Get in a lot of trouble, yes, but also help each other out."

"I'm guessing that you, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki all got in trouble with your powers?" teased Rita. She had such a hard time wrapping her head about the four land girls turned mermaids. Where had the pod been when this happened? Were they just oblivious to four girls heading out to Mako everyday?

"Oh nearly everyday," said Bella as a few students stepped back for them to pass through. That had to be one perk about talking with the principal. The hallways are never crowded. Bella tossed her long honey blond hair before unlocking her classroom door.

"Next week," said Rita with a satisfied smile before walking away. Bella only smiled at her superior, knowing that they had they had to tell the others anyway.

* * *

 **Fact Outtakes**

Mermen 

~ Live in foster homes on land. They tend to migrate from place to place but generally stay close to the coast because they don't want to be too far from their original home in the sea. Nobody really knows about them except their original foster father who was a merman.

~ They have a considerable control over the moons power, without some kind of relic. The trident actually increases their own natural powers.

~ Mermen are genetically good looking.

~ There is enough mermen to be mated with one land girl and natural born mermaid (fyi this keeps Zac with Evie and Lyla).

Mermaids 

It is impossible to describe what river, lagoon, and small body mermaids look like. It'd be like describing a human but with a tail.

Mermaids help aid dolphin births.

Eastern Pods use water as healing properties in multiple different ways.

General Information (mermaid and merman mix)

 _General_

~ Nearly anything with water in it made by land people can transform them back to their original state. There are potions that are made by mermaids that can do the same thing land people made. Except they are mermaid friendly.

~ When mermaids are born into the Mako Pod, they are raised by the mermaid council. There is no one parent that raises them as they are a joint community. Siblings are common though. Other pods such as the northern pod are raised in family units and some others don't.

 _Hatchlings_

~ Their tails are paler in color and grow darker as they get older.

~ They are raised in coral reefs and the moon pool until they are ready for open ocean by themselves. If they go out before then, they are usually with someone older.

~ Training for their moon rings beings at 10 years old.

~ Natural born mermaids and merman are born like dolphins.

~ A mermaid can have up to three times as many children as a land person can, the natural way.

~ Genes work like this:

\- Island made mermaids (Bella, Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Charlotte, and Evie) cannot give birth to a mermaid. They were turned into a mermaid thus not genetic. Their children would have jump into the moon pool to get a tail and powers.

\- Natural born mermaids (Erik, Ondina, Mimmi, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, and Rita) will have a mermaid baby with each generation as long as they mate with the same species. Or even lay an egg in the moon pool.

\- Now a mixed species (like Sirena/David or Zac/Evie for example) a child of a mermaid/merman and a land person would be a hybrid. They are raised as land people until their 13 birthday. Then they get their tails and can go back and forth between being a land person and a merman/mermaid. Nerissa's spell kept Zac from getting his at 13.

\- Then if Ondina and Erik had a kid, it has a 50:50 chance of having a mermaid and a merman.

 _Moon Cycle_

~ Mermen grow exceptionally powerful after the seventh cycle in the moon cycle after growing their tails.

~ Super moon is when mermaids and mermen generally lose control of themselves. On land they run around causing havoc and destruction using their powers. In the sea they will try dangerous attempts to hurt one another or do even more impossible feats.

~ Black moon is a super moon which is also the new moon. It will turn any temporary mermaid into a permanent one. If a mermaid is a human, they will be turned into a full time land person. Any spells will be permanent under this moon.

~ Harvest moon is when nothing happens to the mermaids. This is the time merman go out hunting for a shark. The shark is used to be sacrificed to their mythological gods. Now a days this is the time of land ridden merman moved city to city.

~ Blue moon is when natural born mermaids are more hormonal and kinky. This is the time when they go and lay eggs. When merman are abundant they are all over each other. Inorganic mermaids don't get affected since they don't have mermaid parts.

~ Lunar Eclipse is the moon when, the mermaid who is in the Moon Pool, will lose their powers for 12 hours only. After 12 hours, their tails returned, along with their powers. Natural born mermaids are not affected by the eclipse.

General Questions 

**Can some born merpeople not like seafood?**

I don't think that it would be possible about the merpeople not liking seafood. What else would they eat? Seaweed the entire time? Unless you mean on land, then I still can't see old habits dying hard. They'll probably warm up to new food but probably still eat seafood most of the time. Mermaids that came out of the water like Lyla, Ondina, Sirena, etc would have a hard time adjusting to human food. Erik and mermen living on land for their entire lives, I could see balancing both kinds of food. Maybe even prefer land people food to sea food most of the time.

 **Do you think mermaids would be okay for mermen to have tridents if they weren't as dangerous as the original?**

Possibly, I mean I don't think most the mermaids from around Mako would be okay with it. However, mermaids that come from other parts of the world like Weilan would probably be okay with it. She didn't seem to get angry that Zac was a merman like the girls in the Mako pod did.

 **Do mermen travel together?**

All of them are in a Foster system and get moved around a lot. Probably because they get exposed or they get placed in horrible families. The foster dads are probably mermen to tell them about their tails.

 **Would the child of a mermaid/merman and a land person be a land person or a hybrid?**

I think a child of a mermaid/merman and a land person would be a hybrid. I'm going off of the Disney channel movie The Thirteenth Year as my reference. See in the movie, Cody, was a human and lived on land until his 13th birthday. Then when he touched water he turned into a permanent merman I believe. So I adapted that to Mako Mermaids. Basically, they are raised as land people until their 13 birthday. Then they get their tails and can go back and forth between being a land person and a merman/mermaid. Nerissa's spell kept Zac from getting his at 13.

There might be a dispute about this though. We don't know how mermen operate and since Erik is not in the next season, he won't be able to tell us stuff. Neppy is a hatchling and presumed to be created without a male. Bella was nine when she became a merperson but she's a human girl with a spell on her. Zac and Mimmi are a bit different though. We don't know the origin of their father. He could be a human living in Canada still or he could be a merman. Since we don't know this we can't really deduce anything about them being full merperson or not.

 **When a mermaid/merman transforms and they have glasses in human form would they have perfect vision underwater or in mermaid/merman form?**

As for the glasses, since everything seems to disappear on them in the water, then yea their eyesight would be better.

 **I was also wondering if each pod had a Mermaid Council or if some reason every pod was ruled by the one Mermaid Council?**

I think it varies. It's said in the past there used to be a monarchy so I think it would be different with each pod. Maybe the Mako pod has a mermaid council. The western pod might have a democracy. Some pods might still use a monarchy.

 **Is the US part of the Northern pod?**

No, at least I don't think so. I think the northern pod would be the northern part of the world like Canada, northern Norway, northern Russia, Greenland, and near the bottom of the Arctic Circle where you can still swim. The clip they showed of the "Canadian mermaid" looked like it was surrounded by ice. So I think it would be pretty far north. I see the U.S. and Western Europe as part of a western pod so to speak.

 **If someone was fat or whatever, would that go away as a mermaid/merman?**

I don't think so. I mean I don't want to insult Brittney when I say this but Charlotte *looked* a little heavier than the girls in h2o (I'm a little heavier myself so I hope to look half as good as her one day!). She didn't look like she lost anything when she was in the water/tail.

 **Is it possible that a merman could have a Moon Ring?**

I don't think so. I mean they had tridents in the past so I can't see the boys using rings. If they used some kind of relic, there could be something else to use.

 **Is it possible that some pods may have different races?**

I don't see why not, I mean there is Maya in the Mako Pod.

 **Can any merperson get very rare, powerful powers or just specific merpeople?**

I think powers would depend on the pod. There might be power advancements for some pods. The Mako Pod was once part of a monarchy so maybe only those in the family line might be powerful, so it all depends.

 **Do you have to be a Northern mermaid to get their possibly rare powers and immunity to the Northern Pod Enchantment Song?**

I don't think you have to be northern pod to get rare powers. I do think only northern pod mermaids are immune to the northern pod enchantment song though.

 **How do you think they get their immunity, is it something they are born with, a spell or something?**

It might be something they're born with.


End file.
